In certain military, recovery, emergency and law enforcement situations, it is desirable to obtain reconnaissance and other intelligence about a particular area of interest (e.g., a location and/or building), but it may be dangerous to do so. For example, in the case of an emergency such as an earthquake or fire, first-responders may wish to discover information about an area of interest, but doing so would put the first-responders in harm's way. As another example, if a military team is deployed to an area of interest to obtain reconnaissance or other information about the area of interest, such as an encampment of adversaries, or identify the area as a target, there may be too many adversaries in the area, and large external reconnaissance assets will not be overhead the area for quite some time. In such a situation, it may be dangerous for the military team to approach the area.